


A Birthday Surprise

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Chubby Reader, Creampie, F/M, Lingerie, Mist, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Death Reaper, Praise, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dick piercings, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: Your boyfriend has a very pleasant surprise for your birthday.





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I love birthday fics, also this was a commission so even if I didn't like them i would have to like it. Luckily, I loved writing it because it was for a really close friend of mine and I really hope she loves it <3

Today was your birthday, and like any other birthday you were very excited to spend extra time with your boyfriend. You always spent a lot of time together to begin with, but there was something extra special about putting everything aside to spend all day with you on your birthday. You were in a great mood, as you usually were when you were with Gabriel as you made your way back to your shared bedroom, hand in hand after he had just taken you out for a nice birthday dinner and a walk in the park. It had started to become dark as you were walking in the park, but you preferred that. It was a very peaceful evening walk to let your stomachs settle before heading back home. 

You were smiling as you entered the bedroom together, still holding hands. He shut the door behind the both of you and let out a content sigh, hearing the soft rasp in his voice. You plopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh as well. He was standing at the end of the bed and you watched him stretch, raising his strong arms above his head as he yawned. You caught sight of his stomach, dark curly trail leading downwards past the dark pants he wore that night. You swore you caught a hint of something pink, but you disregarded it.

Despite it being your birthday, you had a bit of a surprise for Gabriel as well in the form of lingerie. You put it on without him noticing before you left for dinner and you had been wearing it since you both left. You were incredibly eager to show him, but you had to contain your excitement. You both knew you were having sex tonight, you talked about it days in advance through soft whispers, Gabriel telling you in detail the things he wanted to do to you tonight and you trusted him to keep his word.

"I hope you had a good time tonight." He hummed, his arms coming down to cross over his chest as he leaned his back against the nearby wall. His smile was charming as usual, plump lips curled upwards slightly. It wasn’t too flashy, but even if he did show you his teeth you’d still love to see him smile. He looked rather content, much like how you were feeling right now.

"Of course I did! You're always so good at pampering me." You said, bringing your legs up to sit cross-legged on the bed you shared. Your hands were clasped together and sat comfortably in the space between your legs as you looked over at your boyfriend.

"How can I not? Especially when it's your birthday." He said, standing up straight from the wall to saunter over to the bed, taking his spot right beside you. The bed sunk under his weight and you couldn't help but smile wide, your heart starting to race just from having him near you. In all your life you never expected to be so in love with someone in the way you were in love with Gabriel. All the way from the unruly dark curls to the deeps scars on his cheeks, and the suspiciously, but very lovely, sharp teeth in his mouth. Down his toned body with the wispy black smoke, past gloriously thick thighs and all the way down the rest of him. You had no idea how you managed to end up with a man so incredibly perfect in every way you could imagine, and hell, he loved to spoil you too. You felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.

You smiled wide at him, leaning up to press a kiss onto his plump lips, wanting to give him that little bit of thanks, and hoping that you could get into the more intimate part of the evening. He seemed to take your hint as he grabbed you and hoisted you onto his lap and your thick thighs straddled his, settling nicely on top of him. 

His hands were wandering along your sides, feeling along your curves lightly, his touches teasing. His fingertips were slightly calloused and felt lovely against your otherwise soft skin. You breathed against his lips, feeling so eager to kiss him more. Your lips moved carefully against each others', the movements felt delicate and planned and you couldn't get enough. Even after all of this time together and how long you two had known each other, he was still so intoxicating. He was warm as you pressed against him, your breasts squishing onto his chest as he groaned into your mouth. You lifted your hands to run through the thick, unruly curls on the top of his head. 

His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you as close as he could, wanting to feel your heat. His body often felt a little cold due to what had happened to him, but you found him easy to warm up, and he was drawn to the natural warmth of his body. You couldn't help but notice how hot he was getting, and it made you feel proud. 

Your kisses gradually became more heated and you couldn't help but subtly grind your hips down against him. His pants were tight and you could feel the hardening outline of his cock and you smiled against his lips. His large hands reached your ass and gave a good squeeze, making you squeak in surprise. You loved having him grab you like that, it made you feel so appreciated. He groaned into your mouth and started to lean back, making sure that your lips stayed locked as he laid down, keeping you on top of him. You giggled, re-positioning yourself slightly so you were more comfortable on top of him. 

You pulled away from the kiss, a little reluctant. You sat up straight, still gently rolling your hips to feel his cock grow underneath you. 

"You're so damn beautiful." He purred, his voice deep and raspy as usual. Just hearing him speak sent shivers down your spine. "What did I do to catch me an angel like you..." 

“We both know you’re the angel here.” You stuck your tongue out, face heating up in embarrassment, but you'd be lying if you said that you didn't absolutely adore when he complimented you like that. You kept up your slow and indulgent pace, starting to get rather hot yourself. You decided now was the best time to show your man the little surprise you had in store. Even though it was your birthday, you still wanted to surprise him.

"So, I...kinda have a bit of a surprise for you." You hummed, already fiddling with the hem of your shirt. You instantly saw his eyes light up and his lips curl into the most attractive smirk. 

"Oh? And what would that be? Aren't I the one who's supposed to surprise you?" He said, letting his hands rest on your hips. 

"Yeah, maybe, but I think this surprise will benefit both of us." You said, biting your bottom lip as your lifted your shirt over your head and throwing it onto the ground to be picked up later. You squeezed your lace clad breasts together with your arms, showing off the pretty red and black lingerie you had on, specially for him. You even had matching panties _and_ stockings, but he hasn't seen those yet. You loved the way you looked in the set, and you hoped he did too. Judging by the way you felt his thick cock twitch in his pants underneath you was a _very_ good sign, though.

"Damn, kitten, you did this for me?" He asked, his dark eyes flicking over exactly where you want them to. You put on a bit more of a show, bringing your hands up to squeeze your breasts together more. 

"Do ya like it?" You asked in a sing-song voice, smiling at him as you continued to roll your hips against him. He groaned, starting to go with your pace slowly, your hips pressing so nicely together. 

"Absolutely..." He purred. "Issue is, I had a bit of a surprise for you too." He chuckled, bringing his hands down from your hips to lift up his own shirt, revealing his own set of lingerie underneath. 

You couldn't help but snort and cover your mouth as your tried to stifle the small laugh. It was a pretty cute coincidence that you both happened to wear lingerie that night to surprise each other, but you definitely weren't complaining since he looked so damn good. It was nice and lacy, much like your set, but was pink and black instead of red and black. You both had similar preferences when it came to lingerie sets, apparently. 

"It looks great." You said, running your fingers through your hair. It did look lovely on him, and this much lingerie was never a bad thing. You leaned back down, pressing a kiss to his plump lips once more. His arms embraced you again as you continued to grind against him before he suddenly rolled over onto you, settling comfortably between your now spread legs. 

"Why don't we get these off, huh?" He asked, tugging at the waistband of your pants. You gave and nod and chewed on your bottom lip in excitement. You couldn't keep your hands off of him for more than a few seconds, so you took it upon yourself to explore his chest. Your hands ran over the lacy lingerie and down his hairy chest. You loved the feeling of the soft hair against your fingers coupled with the scars scattered over the landscape of his body.

Before you knew it, your pants were off and thrown to the floor with the other discarded clothing of the night. You spread your legs eagerly for your lover once you were laid down on your back, showing off the lovely matching panties and stockings that went with the top portion of your lingerie. 

"Oh, kitten, you're too much." He purred, running his calloused hands up the soft skin of your thighs. You shivered underneath him, his touch so tantalizing. You reached up to touch him as well, your eyes following where your hands went, and your hands ventured lower and lower until you managed to almost touch the impressive bulge pressing against tight pants. 

"Looking for something?" He asked, obviously intrigued by where your hands were going.

"Hmm...maybe." You teased, withdrawing your hands and putting them behind your head, a soft smile on your face as his fingers brushed over your groin, the lightest touch making you gasp softly. 

He licked his lips, gaze fixed to your core where his fingers teased over the thin fabric. No matter how good you looked in the lingerie, you wanted it off so he could touch you more, but you didn't want to beg; at least not yet. You saw his dark eyes flick up to meet yours for a moment, his mouth turning into a small smirk. He loved teasing you, and you had a love-hate relationship with it.

Gabe had a hard time holding back, it seemed, as he pulled the lacy panties aside to get a nice look at you, moaning softly as he dipped his thumb into your slit, feeling how nice and slick you were already. 

"Damn, all ready for me." He sighed, his tongue sliding along his pointed teeth. Your breath hitched when you saw his teeth, they always got to you no matter how many times you saw them they never failed to get you at least a little worked up. There was something about how pointy they were. They weren't very sharp, but they absolutely felt different, and _better_ than regular teeth and you loved it. 

"Gaaaabe..." You whined, thighs already trembling in excitement. You didn't want him to keep you waiting, but knowing that you might get a little bratty will absolutely get him to make you wait more. 

"Mhmm?" He hummed, pulling the panties off and placing them on the bed right beside you. With both hands, he spread your lips with his thumbs, moaning softly at the view. Your face heated up with embarrassment from being on display like this. Granted, you also loved when he did this. 

You kept your mouth shut this time, too distracted by two of his thick fingers teasing at your soaked entrance, tracing upwards to circle around your clit, then back down. He repeated his patterns, teasing circles over and over to tease you. You moaned softly, wiggling your hips impatiently. He was driving you crazy and he had hardly done a thing. You wondered how this man managed to have this much power over you, but you'd be damned if you said you didn't absolutely adore it. 

You were trying very hard not to whine, but the way he was touching you was making that very difficult. You let out a soft moan as he pressed his fingers into your entrance, just teasing the tips in without pushing them into you completely. It was so so close, but he had to keep teasing you. 

You whined, rolling your head to side. You gave a small pouty lip to try and get him to move on, and luckily he took the hint and finally gave in, pushing his two thick fingers into you. You gasped out, arching your back slightly as his appendages filled you up so nicely. He moaned, enjoying the way you clenched around his fingers. 

"Mm, you feel so good _mi vida._ " He purred, carefully scissoring his fingers inside of you. You spread your thighs more and his free hand rested on the inside of it, keeping you nice and open for him. You were already starting to feel impatient, but you knew that Gabriel would want to take his time, especially since he wanted to spoil you for your birthday. 

He slowly pumped his fingers into you, bringing his thumb up to rub at your swollen clit, sending an electric shock of pleasure through your body. You moaned softly, bringing a hand up to your mouth to rest there as your eyes fluttered shut. You licked your lips, raising your hips as he sped up his pace, curling his fingers up as he worked into you. 

You gasped, arching your back as he rubbed against your g-spot. The mix of sensations was bringing you close to your first orgasm of the night, and you were glad that he planned on spoiling you so much. Every orgasm would be like another birthday present, and that sounded pretty ideal to you. 

"O-oh, Gabe. Don't stop." You breathed, biting down on your finger as he pulled lewd mewls out of you. He knew exactly what you liked and how your body worked as well as you did, and he knew exactly how to please you. He reached his other hand to caress your breast, squeezing and rubbing to add another extra layer to all of the pleasure you were receiving. The pad of his thumb rubbed over your nipple as he stimulated the rest of you.

"Never, kitten." He hummed, rubbing quick circles on your clit while his fingers worked your g-spot mercilessly. 

You were on the edge of your orgasm, teetering right near. Your back was arching and you were gasping your boyfriend's name over and over as he pulled erotic noises out of you. Your orgasm finally washed over you and you called out his name, hearing him moan in satisfaction. 

Your orgasm was over as quick as it started and you were panting, your back returning to lay flat on your comfortable bed. You rested the back of your hand over your forehead and he withdrew his fingers, making you twitch from oversensitivity. You moaned softly and tried to close your thighs to rub them together, but Gabriel was still snug between him. He obviously wasn't done with you, and you knew that. 

"Good?" He asked, rubbing your inner thigh tenderly with one hand while he licked his two fingers clean with a soft moan. 

You could only nod, noticing him licking his fingers. You shivered, loving to watch him lap up your fluids. "Just, mm...gimme a minute." You murmured, needing a little bit to come down from your orgasm before he moved on. You were still very sensitive from the first orgasm, as one would expect, and luckily Gabriel was patient. 

A minute or so passed before you gave the okay for him to keep going. He flashed a small grin, showing off his pointed teeth enthusiastically. He played with the lacy lingerie panties he wore, tugging at the sides to tease before he pulled them down enough to let his thick cock bounce out. 

You bit your lip as you watched it, incredibly eager to get him inside you. As you would expect, his cock would feel so much better than his fingers, but you were glad that he was willing to treat you to both. You weren’t exactly sure why, but the sight of his thick cock balancing on the edge of a pair of lace panties _really_ did it for you. That, paired with the dark trail of hair leading from his cock upwards. He was a masterpiece and you could hardly keep your eyes off of him, especially when he looked like this. You saw the faintest glint of metal from the small piercings on the underside of his cock and you couldn’t help but grin. Those piercings were a godsend. 

"I love havin' you look at me like that, kitten." He purred, his voice deep and raspy as per usual, but hearing that pet name roll off of his tongue sent shivers through your body. 

Your eyes flicked up to his face as he moved forward, shifting slightly to get more comfortable in between your spread thighs. He pressed into you, the blunt head of his cock slipping past your slick lips to push into you, having the slightest bit of difficulty due to his girth, but you could hardly complain about something like that. 

You admired his visage as your lips parted slightly, a hot breath coming out as his cock stretched you out. He was looking downwards at the task at hand, his dark eyes affixed on his own cock penetrating you. He was chewing on his bottom lip, allowing you to catch a glimpse of the pointed teeth that you grew to love so much. They weren't all too sharp, but they were pointed enough that he'd draw blood if he bit a little too hard, but that honestly excited you a little bit. 

Your head fell back onto the pillow as his cock made it's way into you, having an easier time than usual thanks to all the preparation and orgasm you had. He eventually worked into you fully, his hips pressing flush against yours. His unruly pubic hair rubbed against your skin a bit, and you could feel those small metal balls of the piercings rubbing up against your tight walls. It never failed to surprise you with how good they felt inside of you, and you shivered. He was being nice enough to give a second to adjust before he started a slow pace, large hands wandering up your body to squeeze at whatever he could grab. 

He let out a long, deep moan as he squeezed one of your breasts in his hand. His hips rolled languidly into you and you brought a hand up to cover your mouth as your thick thighs wrapped loosely around his waist. He took that as a hint to lean into you more so he was towering over you now. 

"Fuck, Gabe." You breathed, your eyes fluttering shut as he fucked you slowly for now. You had a feeling he may want to make you beg if you wanted more, but you hoped that he was feeling generous for your birthday. 

"You sound so beautiful, _mi vida_." He purred, his cock twitching inside of you. 

The way he filled you to the brim with every roll of his hips sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through your body. You were still the smallest bit oversensitive from your last orgasm, but that honestly just added to it. His hands were all over you, groping your breasts and pinching at your nipples, or letting his hands slide up to stroke at the skin of your neck or your face. He couldn't keep his hands off of you and you felt amazing, _worshipped_ , by the way he let himself explore every inch of your skin. 

You reached your hands up to run along his hairy chest as well, letting your fingers run through the thick and dark hair littered all over his broad chest and abdomen. Your hands slid up his chest and onto his shoulder to pull him down into a heated kiss. It was sloppy but passionate, and he moaned low into your mouth as he picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming a little more desperate now as he got into the swing of things. 

Your hands threaded into his dark curls and you grabbed hold, giving a playful tug that pulled another _lovely_ moan out of his throat. The sounds he made for you sent a shiver through your body and you moaned back. He swept his tongue along your bottom lip and you let him in to explore your mouth, your tongues sliding along each other. You knew that you must have been making a bit of a mess of yourselves as you made out all sloppy, but you couldn't care less because you loved when it got messy, it was so much more fun that way.

He pulled away with a soft growl, a thin bridge of saliva connecting your mouths. He stayed close, mere inches away from your mouth just in case you wanted to pull him back in. His pace sped up once more and his hips started to smack lewdly against yours, pulling high pitched cries from your throat. Gabriel leaned forward more, re-positioning slightly to unwrap your legs around him so he could push them further, bending you almost too far for your liking but you nearly _screamed_ at the slightly new angle. 

His cock plunged into you over and over at just the perfect angle, hitting every sweet spot inside of you. He was panting hard, low rasps coming out alongside the laboured breathing. You suddenly started to feel enveloped by something that wasn't your boyfriend and you panicked for a split second before you remembered the _mist_. 

Gabriel, after death and all of the other things that went down, became almost...ethereal. A lot changed after those events. You didn’t know him before then, but he had told you about it, and you saw pictures of what he looked like. He hadn’t changed much, save for a bit of aging and, well, the black mist, and also being essentially a walking dead man, but you thought it was amazing. Everything about him was so fascinating. The mist would come at random, but also tended to come out when he experienced some extreme emotions, including arousal. Whenever you were enveloped in a black mist, and there was something comforting in the way that it would swirl around you, making you feel safe in his care. 

__There was something about the mist that felt nearly sentient, and you often questioned if it was. As far as you were aware, though, it was only like an extension of him, kind of like his spirit in a more visible form. Either way, much like him, it loved to touch you. Caress you all over where his hands might go if they weren’t currently occupied. They were much like an extra set of hands, except less solid, but that made it more exciting. It was like a whole other being was touching you._ _

The mist made it’s way slowly to the nether regions of your body, starting to lap at your already sensitive and swollen clit. You cried out in pleasure as it rubbed up against you, the mist having almost a wet quality to it from the strange temperature of it. Whatever was going on, it was driving you crazy. The mist was enveloping your nipples as well, caressing and rubbing against them in the most wonderful way, sending gentle shocks of pleasure coursing through your veins.

Before you knew it, his pace increased even more than before, his raspy voice growling low as he drove into you, his thick cock still stretching you open so nicely. No matter how many times he fucked you, you were always amazed by his girth. You absolutely couldn't complain, even if you ended up a little sore the next morning. It always made you feel a little accomplished when he fucked you hard enough to make you feel it the next morning. 

Your lips were occasionally touching as he fucked you, your faces about an inch apart as he panted interlaced with the low growled. You let yourself open your eyes, staring up into his dark eyes. You sometimes got nervous about looking at your boyfriend in the eyes when he fucked you, but you started to find that you love it, especially when he flashed you a nice, toothy grin as he saw you.

"So...fuckin' pretty." He growled, dragging his nails carefully down your abdomen, leaving 8 light red lines down your skin until he grabbed onto your thighs again, tipping your body to drive his cock into you at a different angle to fill you more. The sudden change made you scream out in pleasure again, throwing your head back dramatically.

"You love when I fuck you like this, don't you?" He asked, leaning down to leave sloppy kisses along the hot skin of your neck, letting the pointed teeth often graze against your skin, making you let out desperate whimpers for more. 

You could only nod furiously, the words not being able to form on your tongue, the way he was fucking was leaving you speechless, anytime you tried to speak, you'd be rudely interrupted by your own moans and cries of pleasure. Luckily, Gabriel took that as a good sign. One of his large, warm hands slid up your body, threading through your hair to tug your head back, making you cry out in pleasure again at the new, more rough sensation. It was always your favourite when he got rough with you, and he knew how much you loved getting manhandled as well, so he often would fuck you roughly without you even having to ask.

Your body was bouncing back and forth as he fucked into you, his thick, pierced cock filling you to the brim with every thrust. Thanks to the extra help of the dark mist, you could feel another orgasm creeping up at you as the mist rubbed and caressed and lapped at your nipples and clit, making you feel overloaded with sensations that quickly ended up tipping you over the edge far quicker than you expected. You were screaming out your boyfriend's name, gasping for air as your back arched off the bed.

He praised you softly, biting into the sweaty skin of your neck, but he wasn't done yet. You didn't care because you loved the oversensitivity coursing through you. Your body was convulsing, twitching as the mist continued to rub at your swollen clit even after you came. You almost wanted it to stop, it was almost too much for you to handle, but it was amazing all at the same time.

Gabriel was getting close now, his thrusts beginning to get less calculated and more erratic and sloppy as he kissed along your neck and up your jaw, large hands wandering where the mist didn't go. You felt totally enveloped in _him_ and you wouldn't have it any other way. You felt wanted and loved, and most of all, spoiled.

"A-ah, shit, I'm close." He growled, his voice getting more raspy than normal from all of the low groans and growls that he had been giving you through the night. His fingertips dug into your skin, pressing into you almost painfully from the sharp tips of his nails, but it wasn't enough to pierce the skin, only enough to add another amazing sensation to everything else going on at once.

You gave a nod that was hardly noticeable with the way your body was moving furiously. You could hear every desperate breath and growl in your ear as he brought himself closer to his orgasm. He finally tipped over the edge, tugging your hair hard as he buried himself deep inside of you to release his seed, growling your name low and loud right in your ear. You whimpered as you felt the strange, wet feeling of him spilling himself into you.

It took several minutes for the both of you to come down from your high and he was holding you tight, panting into your ear before burying his face into your neck. The mist began to slowly dissipate as you came down. You gently raked your fingers down his sweaty back as a playful gesture, and it pulled one last little sound of pleasure out of him.

"Mm, you know how much I love you?" He mumbled against you. You could feel the scratch of his goatee and a soft smile against your skin that made your heart swell. 

"A lot?" You answered back, your voice weak and throat a little sore from all of the screaming.

"Yeah." He chuckled, kissing your sweaty skin gently. "And happy birthday. I hoped you like what I got you." He said, finally, reluctantly, sitting up, having a hard time detaching himself from you. You looked up at him and his skin was flushed as he was still panting a little bit. He brought a hand up to wipe his mouth as a little bit of saliva got on his face from the sloppy kisses.

"I think it's probably the best birthday gift I've gotten in like...my entire life." You said with a small laugh, draping your hand over your hot forehead.

"Looks like I'll have to do even better next year then."


End file.
